Various types of child operated walkers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an all-terrain baby walker including a base with one pair of fixed treaded wheels and one pair of interchangeable treaded wheels and a pair of auxiliary alternate skis interchangeable with the interchangeable wheels via insertion rods which engage receptacles in the base. An upper platform is connected to the base by a pair of stacked interconnected mirror image u-shaped support units. A semicircular seat is disposed on the upper platform. A removable canopy is disposed on the upper platform and has adjustable angle relative to the upper platform. A plurality of handles is disposed on the upper platform with one of the handles being a toy securing member.